


Figuring it out

by thecat_13145



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing was as a cop, you knew there were only two ways that this could end and that this is the better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> So based on a prompt here at the Hannibal Kink Meme. It would not leave me alone. First time writing in this fandom, so hope it's O.K. http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=5034612  
> Hannibal is in an abusive relationship. He tells himself he’s in control, but that's a tenuous assertion at best. The situation escalates until Hannibal has to kill his abuser in self-defence.
> 
> \+ there’s a person who Hannibal talks to who is worried for his wellbeing. They offer him help but Hannibal rebukes them. One day they get a phone call from Hannibal telling them that he needs help hiding a body.  
> Warning for Domestic Abuse obviously

The worst thing was as a cop, you knew there were only two ways that this could end and that this is the better one. 

You move around the room, taking into account the two plates still sitting there, the food steaming softly, the slash of blood across a painting, Jack talking to the local cops, always being careful to avoid the corner when the science team were huddled.

_“How did you meet the victim?”_

_“She was my Uncle’s wife.”_

_“And when did your relationship become sexual?”_

_“When I was 17.”_

_“I’m sorry, would you have preferred me to say when I was 14 and first came to live with her?”_

_“It might have made things easier.”_

_“I’m afraid our relationship did not become...intimate, until after my Uncle’s death when I was 16.”_

Jack is a barely contained ball of rage and you know he’s going to chew you out as soon as they leave for not talking to him, for not telling him.

The rage isn’t directed at you though, not really, he’s angry with himself. For not seeing, not realising.

That Hannibal never wears a short sleeve, even in the hottest weather. That even when he’s cooking, the cuffs stay buttoned up. They’re undone down, so that Beverly could take pictures of the injuries, scars really.

This has been going on a long time. 

_“When did she first assault you?”_

_“Soon after we came here. She believed that America was the land of opportunity. That here things would be better, that we would able to live without the prejudice that had affected us in the USSR._

_“And instead found that it doesn’t matter where you are in the world, there are always assholes?”_

_“Essentially.”_

She’s older than you expected. Asian with silver hair spilling around her shoulders. Dressed formally, in a grey woolen suit with a fur collar, that’s now soaked with blood.

_“I tried to help her. To Protect her.”_

“Will,” Beverly touches your shoulder, making you jump. “I need to know what you’ve touched.”

You swallow, recalled out of yourself. “Erm, Door handle, phone and faucet.”

You pulled Hannibal into the kitchen forcing his hand under the water, while you tried to process what had happened. Because in spite of the phone call, you didn’t really believe it.

_“ The frequency and severity of her attacks has increased in recent months. She accused me of having an affair with a patient”_

Beverly nodded, avoiding your eyes. “Jack wants to call Jordan Mcfee, to meet them downtown.”

You blink. “Mcfee’s a defence lawyer,” you said because it’s the only part of that sentence that makes sense.

Beverly nodded. “You know Jack, always thinking of the worst case scenario.”

“It was self defence!” 

“And the evidence will support that. But until then…” She sighed. “Look you know what the procedure is whether it’s self defence or murder”

You do know that. You know rationally that they will have to take down to the station and present the evidence from District Attorney.

_“..ot even sure we should be interviewing him. He’s clearly in a state of shock.”_

You both look back towards him. You suspect to anyone just meeting him would think he’s handling this really well, but you can see the cracks in the farade.

“I tried to help him,” You mutter, unable to stay silent. “I...He got a call, just as I was leaving after a session. It’s never...” You glance at her, not wanting to explain. 

You’ve never had an empathy experience that strong. You could feel his fear, the pain, the confusion and sheer desperation. Hannibal had seen that you’d seen. He’d being upset, well angry.

“He told me everything was under control.”

“He probably believed it.” Beverly shrugs. 

“He called me.” You shake your head because you still don’t think it’s properly sunk in. “Asked me to help him move a body.”

You didn’t believe him. oh, you didn’t think that he was joking, but you’ve encountered too many women swearing blind that they’ve killed their husbands, only to find out they’ve just stunned them. But then again, Hannibal has never being most people. The knife was still in his hand, dripping blood as you arrived.

You felt like you could hear the accusations flung at him as he finished preparing dinner. the accusations she’s being flinging at him for years.

Monster, not human, unlovable.

Feeling her following you, Hannibal, towards the kitchen. Trying to stay calm and focus on the food, but she grabs your hand, forcing it down onto the hob. The smell of burning flesh and the sheer agony, as you reach blindly behind you, grabbing the knife.

You pulled him back into the kitchen, away from where the body’s lying. Turned on the faucet, forcing the other hand under the running water.

You thought he was going to stab you, when he realised that you weren’t moving the body, but calling for Jack and the police.

“I guess it explains why his office always felt so friendly.” Beverly remarks and you glance at her confused. “Well, I know I don’t have your gift, but I’m not picking up a lot of Hannibal in this room.”

She’s right. The room is in Scarlet, where as Hannibal prefers darker, more neutral colours. There are none of the heavy leather bound volumes, no books at all really. The paintings are brushed calligraphy, rather than elegant etchings. There’s nothing in this room which is Hannibal’s. It’s all her!

“It was his home,” You mutter as though you’ve just realised the truth of that.

“Jimmy’s going to talk to some guys who knew Hannibal at St Catherine's. Everyone said his leaving was sudden, suspicious. Maybe one of them saw her.”

“You think…”

Beverly looks at you as though suddenly realising that you’re probably in shock too. “I think the most common time for an abuser to kill their victim is when they try to leave. For the first time, Hannibal was interacting, seriously interacting, with a group, with people who she’d never met. People she had no control over. I doubt that made her happy.” She glances at you. “It’s not your fault, Will.”

“I should have._”

“It wouldn’t have made any difference.” Beverly glances at him. “And you know that. All you can do is make sure he gets the help he needs.”

You know she’s right. “You got Mcfee’s number?”

Bev smiles and hands over a business card.


End file.
